


Hair Troubles

by fishydwarrows



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, happy hobbit holiday!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishydwarrows/pseuds/fishydwarrows





	Hair Troubles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cliopadra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliopadra/gifts).



 

Balin’s gnarled hands grasped Dori’s hair with a gentility he hadn’t expected.

They had been courting for about nine months now.

The days had blurred together after their King’s funeral, but once Erebor was steady in its wealth and fortitude, they had joined with each other at long last. They were betrothed once, and one would assume that they could marry at once. But, the years had been long and the distance great. After Azanulbizar Dori half believed that Balin was dead himself.

There had been a great divide, and only now, were the threads rejoining at last.

“I’m surprised.” Dori thought.

A twist, and a knot.

“Surprised?” asked Balin.

Dori started, he hadn’t realized he had spoken aloud. He nodded, which produced a sound of annoyance from his partner who was in the midst of a complicated plait.

“It’s a wonder how ya kept your braids on our quest, darlin’, when I can hardly keep them straight with no sword nor spider in sight!” Dori chuckled, “I taught Ori and made ‘im do it on the road.”

“Ah,” Balin made a noise of assent. “Mahal knows he can make a braid, it’s only a trick to keep him in his hair,” laughed Dori. Balin resumed his work in relative silence.

Dori watched Balin’s hands with interest, interjected a bit when he lost a curl, or pulled too hard on a strand. But, his old eyes were soon weary with the task and soon he was half asleep with Balin’s hands in his hair.

“What about?” murmured Balin.

“Huh?” Dori blinked as sleep fought to keep his eyes shut.

“What were you surprised about?” Balin continued on the braid, making no move to look up.

“How much I love you.” Dori yawned and felt his heavy lids lowering.

Balin smiled into his beard.

“Aye, I was surprised as well.”


End file.
